Searching for her Loss
by IssueshaveI
Summary: (The gang has finally ocme into play! hope you like it) Katie has lost her parents. Dispair has caused some unsual things to happen... (Kuramaxoc in later chaps.)
1. Introduction and sadness

IssueshaveI: Hey you guys. So sorry I haven't put up a story for a while. My life's just gotten way to hectic. My grandma was in the hospital for a while, and my cat is dying from cancer. (Sniff) Well, I hope this makes up for my absence. And I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't have anything to do with Yu Yu Hakusho. It will soon. I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the names in this story. They were just picked on the spot.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening to me. Me! Oh my lord..." I put my clammy, cold hands on my flushed face, feeling the warm, salty tears stream down my cheeks. "What did I do?" I stood up and took a messy wad of tissue paper out of the small, dirty stall. Unlocking the small cubical, I went and looked at my face. Disgusted with how I looked-my messy dirty blonde hair, my puffy, red eyes, and my new blue shirt wrinkled from sitting-I took the wad of tissue paper and wiped my eyes. The rough texture of the paper made my eyes a bit irritated, but I didn't care. They were filling up with tears again, rolling down my cheeks and into my mouth. The salty taste of it was making me sick. I slumped down on the floor, weeping again.

A small knock was made on the bathroom door. Sniffling, I said "Who's there?"

"Come on Katie. Please let me come in." A small, velvety voice cooed. "You can't stay in there and cry forever. You need to talk to someone. Please let me help."

"No." I replied with a harsh tone. I starred at the door, glaring at the person behind it's wooden wall. "I-I don't want to talk about it..." My voice trailed off, feeling the corner of my eye's brimmed with tears just waiting to fall.

"Please, Katie, don't be like this. Please, just let me in." The voice on the other side of the door prodded at me.

I crawled over to the door and leaned against it for a few seconds, debating. After a long sigh, I moved my hand up to the smooth, silver lock on the door and pressed it up. There was a small shove against my back, indicating that I was stopping the person from entering. I moved my self over to section of wall on the other side of the bathroom. I could feel the coolness of it against my back. I hated it. I hugged my legs into my chest, hiding my face into my knees. "Come in." I murmured.

Without looking up, I could hear her coming across the bathroom, and kneeling down. Her warm hand touched my shoulder to comfort me. I pushed it away.

"Please Katie. You can't be like this. You have to let someone help." Her voice trailed down to me. It was edged with sadness.

I didn't want to cry in front of her, but I did. I wept. I wept the way I couldn't do by myself. She wrapped her arms around me hugging me. I didn't want to shove her embrace away. I slid my knees down to the ground and buried my face into her shirt. "Why did this have to happen to me, Sara? Why not someone else?" I sniffled.

"Sometimes things just happen I guess." Sara said into the air, not directly at me. I took my hands up from covering my face, and lifted my head out of her chest. I starred at her face-her brown hair with it's natural wave, her soft deep blue eyes, her smile etched with sadness-and started to weep again. She held me close to her and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry Katie. I truly am sorry. I know you loved your parents." At the sound of that word-"parents"-I cried harder than I did before.

"I don't want to nag, Katie. But you really need to go see the councilor. You can't cry in here all day." Sara whispered down to me. I sobbed into her chest even harder. I knew I couldn't talk to someone about it. It would bring up memories, and I would end up crying again.

Still sobbing into her chest I mumbled, "No. I can't. I-I won't." I gripped her shirt, fighting back the tears I knew would soon be shed. She patted my back. "It's too hard Sara. I can't do it." I breathed heavily, knowing it wouldn't be to long until the bell for class would ring.

"I know Katie. I know." Sara patted my back. "Do you want to go ho-" She stopped in the middle of the sentence. I knew she was going to say "home". I knew that she knew I could never go home again. No one was there.

Trying to cover up what she almost said, she gently put my head on her shoulder cooing. "It's gonna be okay Katie. You're gonna be okay." I couldn't see it, but I knew that she was crying too. I heard her sniffle, and I could feel her hot tears drip onto my neck. This made me feel happier, the slightest bit.

I, still crying, pushed away from her grasp. I widened my eyes and tried to wipe away most of my tears. I looked at her face, her eyeliner running down her cheeks, and I smiled. Well, what ever was closest to a smile at the time. I chuckled a bit, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad too." Then I looked down at my fingers, trembling.

Sara stood up, and went over to the silver box filled with paper towels. She gently slipped one out of it's hold and went over to the mirror. Folding the towel into a square, she dabbed around her cheeks, trying to make it unnoticeable that she had cried. Lightly throwing it into a trash can, she looked at me. "It's alright. Are you going to be okay?" Her face was filled with concern for me.

"I think so. At least, I hope so." I looked down at the ground. 'No. I can't cry anymore.' Pushing myself off of the cold floor, I walked over to Sara and gave her a hug. "Thank you Sara. I'll be okay for a while."

BRING!!!!

My eye's widened and I jumped a few feet off the ground. I had forgotten that the bell was going to ring. However, Sara jumped up even higher than I did, making me laugh. She glared daggers at me, then softened her face. "You're feeling better?"

Through giggles I was able to say, "Yes. If I start laughing, I'll be fine. W-We should probably get to class." I dragged my foot against the ground, knowing that after a while, I would be crying again.

Sara looked at me with sadness held in her eyes. "Please cheer up Katie. You're going to be with the councilor after this class, I heard the teacher talking about it. You can cry then. But please try to be happy." Her concern for how I felt made my spirit lift. It was glowing, overjoyed that at least one person cared about how I felt.

"I'm sorry. Let's go. I'll be ok." I grabbed her arm and started to led her out of the bathroom, but she didn't budge. "Huh? What's wrong?" I looked at her with confusion plastered across my face.

"Look at yourself." Sara pointed towards the mirror. I looked and saw a girl with puffy, red eyes, tangled hair, and her shirt wrinkled and stained with tears. My eye's widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh! I look terrible!" I looked around for my purse, equipped with my brush.

Sara, knowing me too well, handed me her brush. "Thank you!" I said with anxiousness in my voice. I started brushing through my tangled hair, quickly but efficiently. I fixed my part, and then tossed the brush back to Sara. She fumbled it, but caught it nonetheless.

After smoothing out my shirt and wiping away the remains of my tears, I took Sara's hand and we headed toward the bathroom door. We smiled at each other and she opened the door for me. When we looked outside, we were surprised at what we found.

Around ten girls, all lined up outside of the bathroom. Some were jumping up and down, yelling at the person right in front of the door who wouldn't allow them their entrance. Others were just yelling. The person at the front kept saying, "They'll be out in a minute and you can go in. Just give them some time alone!"

'Wait. I know that voice.' I stepped through the door and over to the person that wasn't allowing the girls to pass. I looked at her and gasped. "Riena?!? What are you doing?!?"

"I'm just trying to let you have some time to yourself." Riena said with no emotion in her voice. I stared at her. All the other girls had become quiet. Then one girl in the back yelled, "Can we go now?!?" Riena, Sara, and I moved to the side and watched the stampede of girls run into the bathroom.

After watching half of the girls get trampled on, I looked over at Riena. I chuckled at what I saw. She was twitching.

"What's so funny?" Riena questioned.

"Nothing. You were just twitching. Sorry."

"Oh." Riena then gave me a small glare. It looked like she had pondered about something for a moment, and her face softened. "Katie, are you okay? Are you going to be alright?"

I looked at the ground and moved my foot around in circles. I knew that nothing was going to be the same. Never again. "I think I'm ok right now. But I don't know." My voice trailed off.

I felt her arms wrap around me in a tight, comforting hug. "You'll be okay Katie." I returned her hug and felt some tears well up in my eyes. I pushed them aside, knowing that I couldn't cry now.

She pulled away from her hug and gave me a comforting smile. Then she linked arms with me and Sara and walked down the hallway, hurrying to get to our class.

* * *

IssueshaveI: Hey! I hope you liked my story. Please send me some reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Toddles! (waves)


	2. The boy, and a slight connection

IssueshaveI: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Marching band does that to people. Well. I hope this makes you guys feel better. Especially since this chapter will finally have some yyh stuff in it. (sigh) And…my cat died on Saturday..(sniff) Well, this chapter is going to be dedicated to my cat, Snickers. May he rest in peace.

p.s. Thanks to all of you reviewers! You are the people that make my day! (smiles)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running down the hallway was extremely stressful. After being in the bathroom for such a long time, it took my brain a while to adjust to the idea of school. I had trouble remembering where my class was, and practically had Sara and Riena dragging me on the floor to our class.

When it came down the last minute of passing period, they both started running faster and faster, making me feel queasy. The feeling of air passing through my hair only made the taste of vomit in my mouth more clear. Tasting the sickening substance, I pushed my hands out of Sara and Riena's grasp and closed my eyes, trying to regain the feeling in my stomach.

"Come on Katie! You can't be late! It's against school rules!!!!" Riena started to scream at me. I waved my hand at both of them, using my other hand to rub my temples. Signaling for them to leave made them stop in their tracks, trying to decide if they should wait for me or get to class. They finally ran to the classroom down the hall without glancing back.

About two seconds later, the bell rang. 'Great, just great.' I rubbed my temples harder while my inner-self was burring with anger. 'Now I'm late to class.' I glowered at myself for being so careless and letting the others go ahead. 'How stupid can I be? Not only do I have to see the councilor, I'll have to see the principal!!! Stupid Katie. Shouldn't have been late..' I closed my eyes and tried to pick up my back off the floor, for it had been loosely thrown off of my shoulder from stopping so quickly.

Before I could even pick up my bag, I saw it being lifted off the ground and held in front of me. "Miss? Is this your bag?" I looked up and met the (oh, I bet you people can't guess this one!!!….(sigh) this extremely cliched and has been used before a ton of times, but I want to use this one again. So don't kill me!! (gets hit in the head with a random textbook) ow…) emerald gaze of a young man, close to my age. I nodded slowly, getting lost in his eyes. Then I slowly took the bag out of his hands and slipped it over my shoulder.

Because of my slow movement, he gave me a strange look. "Are you alright?" I once again nodded slowly. I looked away, finally noticing that I had a blush staining my cheeks. 'Why am I looking at him like that?!?' I put a hand to my face, trying to hide the large blush.

"Miss, are you sure you are alright?" He bent down to look at my face, but I tried to hide it more. I nodded quickly and added, "I'm fine" fast. He stood up, and asked a question I didn't think any boy would every ask me, "Do you need an escort to class?" I looked up and met his gaze. His face showed kindness, and I couldn't get anything out of my mouth besides, "Y-yes. Th-thank you." He smiled at me, took my arm, and guided me down the hall.

The whole time he was holding my arm, I couldn't keep my gaze off of him. It was like I was in a trance. When he looked my way, I was thankful that I could turn my face away from his. He stopped, and I almost kept on walking. He looked at me and asked, "Is this your room?" I looked around and nodded, sadness trailing my thoughts. He smiled at me and opened the door. I smiled back at him and walked inside.

'What was that? Who was that?' I mindlessly walked to my seat and sat down, not hearing my teacher yelling at me. I set my stuff underneath my desk, gently and looked up to see my teacher and all of my classmates staring at me. "Um..yes?" My teacher gave me a grim look and added, "Miss Smith, please stay after class to discuss your tardiness." I nodded and saw all of my classmates snicker at me. I sunk deep into my chair, trying to hide my face with a textbook.

The rest of the class period was a blur. I could barely think of anything but that boy. 'Is this a simple crush?' I looked over at my friends who were paying attention to the teacher. The proof we were learning didn't interest me. I just decided to borrow the notes from my friends and have them explain it to me later. Besides, I was an A student after all.

While my friends were copying the notes off the bored, I was drawing a picture of the mysterious boy…and my parents. I didn't think they were connected, but for some reason, they seemed similar. The bell rang suddenly, and I jumped a little in my seat. More snickering was heard behind me and I sunk deeper into my chair. I took my notes, textbook, and drawing, and stuffed them into my bag, rushing up to meet the teacher.

When I got to the desk, she looked at me with a harsh face. But after all the kids had left, her expression softened. She sighed and said, "Katie, I can understand why you were tardy today." I looked a little stunned, but remembered my earlier news of my parents and nodded slowly. She took my hand and held it in hers. Her skin on mine felt smooth and soft, like she had just used lotion. "Katie, I know that the news you just received is hard to take, and that it will effect your academic life. But the thing is, I need you to try to keep your spirits high, and try hard not to let this ruin you education." I looked at her expression again, and saw that it had become even softer than before. She let go of my hand and smiled at me. I nodded at her and started for the door saying, "I'll try Mrs. Fields." Before I could reach the door, she said, "And try to be on time tomorrow." I giggled and nodded once again.

After going through the door, I bumped into something. Actually, it was someone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IssueshaveI: I'm going to stop it there. I think doing this will encourage me to update more often. Please send me a review and tell me if you like this chapter. I know that it was rather boring, and I apologize. Please, PLEASE, send me a review. Thank you all!


	3. Closet conversation

IssueshaveI: okay, okay. I'll settle for one review on the last chapter. But I would really like some more you guys. Please, it's not all that hard to do. I appreciate them a ton. Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I looked up to see Keiko standing there. "Oh! Hey!" Keiko looked at me with sadness and confusion in her eyes. I studied her for a moment, trying to find what was wrong. Finally, I just asked, "Keiko, what is it?" She stared at me as a tear ran down her cheek and hugged me protectively.

I was startled at her actions and carefully patted her back. As she was holding me she said, "I'm so sorry Katie. I just heard about your parents. I hope you'll be alright." Actually, I had forgotten about them for that moment. And just for that second in time, I was about to ask her what had happened. Then, I remembered. Tears brimmed the sides of my eyes as I pulled back a bit to look at her.

"Keiko…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was startled. I had forgotten about them, and didn't even know what had happened. I started to cry, my tears slowly creeping down my cheeks.

"Oh, Katie. I'm so sorry." She held me like Sara couldn't, and rubbed my back. "It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright." No, it wasn't going to be alright. My parents were gone, probably dead. I didn't even know which.

As anger started to mix with my sadness, my hands looked…strange. They had started to become furry, and my nails grew longer. I didn't notice it at the time, not until I brought them up to my face to wipe away my tears. I gasped, not knowing what was happening.

"K-Keiko…what is this?" I showed her my hands. She gasped as much as I did. Grabbing me by the arm, she dragged me down the hall. As she dragged me, other students snickered at my appearance. "Keiko! What are you doing?" I yelled up at her. I struggled to get out of her grip. All of my attempts failed. Sighing, I just let her drag me, with a grim look on my face.

Finally, we stopped in front of the janitor's closet. Keiko threw open the door, tossed me inside, ran inside herself, and shut the door behind her. It was all in a swift motion, like she knew this was going to happen and had planned it all. "What are we doing in here?" I asked her.

Somewhere behind me, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed as loud as I could before Keiko could stick her hand in front of my mouth. She turned on a light so I could see the owner of the hand. I turned around and slightly gasped as I found that it was (who? Who is it?!? Okay okay. I'll get on with the story.) the boy I had ran into earlier. Again, I felt that similarity to him, that I knew him from somewhere. But before I could ask, a voice called out my name.

"Huh?" I say in response. I looked behind me to see a boy about my age with gelled and slicked back black hair, a yellow T-shirt, and blue pants. My eyes widened. "Yusuke? What are you doing here?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. He then nodded his head behind him to direct my attention there. I looked behind him. A boy that seemed rather kid-sized but had features of a boy around my age walked up behind him. His red eyes seemed to glare through everything around him, creating its new enemies. And his hair shot straight up towards the ceiling like a porcupine's quills. Another boy followed behind him. His goofy smile and messed up, rather messy looking, red hair gave way to his identity. "Kuwabara?" I sighed and looked over at Keiko. "Okay, what's going on? What am I doing in a closet with" I pointed over to Kuwabara and Yusuke, "them?"

Keiko sighed and pointed towards Yusuke to explain. I turned around and noticed that the familiar boy had joined the group. Yusuke talked first. I was hoping for some sort of explanation, but all I got was, "Let me see your hands."

I looked at him with a strange and curious face. I put out my hands, and saw for myself. They looked…normal. I showed Yusuke my hands and flipped them over for him to see. "What? They were odd a second ago.." I looked at my hands confused.

The boy with the kid-like size hned. The boy that I found familiar had a thoughtful look then turned to Yusuke. "We need to take her to Koenma. Maybe he could explain this to her in a manner that she would understand." Yusuke nodded.

I still stayed seated and looked at all the boys as if they were all crazy. "Koenma? Explain what? Yusuke, who are these people?" I questioned. Yusuke just ignored me and took out a pink compact. I giggled to myself. _A compact? Oh my god. _He opened it and seemed to talk to it for a moment, then shut it quickly and slipped it in his pocket.

He finally spoke to me in a nicer tone. "Katie, we need to take you somewhere."

I looked at him strangely. _Where would he possibly want to take me. Oh god, if he's asking me out…_ "W..Where?" I stammered.

Yusuke sighed at looked to the familiar boy for support. He took a deep breath and explained. "Katie, we need to take you to a person who will..help you with what happened to you a moment ago."

I looked at him strangely as well. "Wait wait wait. How do you know my name? And…who are you?" I tilted my head to the side, still confused.

He looked at me and sighed like he has had to explain this many times. "I am Shuichi Minamino. However, for circumstances when you see me with Yusuke and Kuwabara out of school, you can call me Kurama." I stared at him, confused. He sighed again and said, "Just call me Kurama." I nodded in understanding.

I looked behind him. "Who's that?" I pointed towards the kid-like boy. He hned at me as Kurama explained. "That is Hiei. He doesn't talk much." I nodded in approval.

"Now…where are you taking me?" I asked again. Keiko came up behind me and explained. "We know Katie. We've found out what was happening to you. If you come with us, you can find out. Okay? We really need you to come." She looked into my eyes and spoke her truth. I thought. I thought for quite a while, and finally said, "Okay. But, what about class?"

Yusuke sighed. "Have you never ditched in your life?" I shook my head no. He sighed once again. The boy named Kurama looked at me with his emerald eyes. I stared at them and almost didn't hear what he had said. "Do not worry about it. We'll take care of it and make sure you have an excused absence." I nodded my head absent-mindedly. I had started blushing again. _Thank goodness the lighting in here is so dim._

Keiko giggled behind me. She could tell. She always could. I gently shoved her to make her stop. She did, but when I looked back at him she still had a grin on her face. I glared at her and then returned my attention to the group of boys.

"So, um, when do we leave?" I looked up to Kurama. He smiled a gorgeous smile. _(smiles dreamily) _"Just after I put this on." He took out a bandana. Suddenly, Kuwabara paid attention. "Hey! I wanna put the bandana on her!!!"

I looked at him like he was crazy. Not that he isn't usually, but much more than usual. Kurama eyed him curiously and Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Just let him put in on Kuwabara." And then he winked at him.

_Huh?_ I thought to myself. _Why'd he wink? _As I was thinking Kurama walked behind me and started to tie up the blindfold. I shuddered as his hand pulled some hair away from the knot he had made in the back. I think he noticed as he stepped back a bit. I suddenly felt cold when he left my presence.

Then I felt someone grab my hand. "Hm?" I asked.

"It's me." Keiko replied. "Just follow the sound of my voice."

I did as I was told.

45 minutes later

We had finally stopped moving. I was panting by the time we had stopped. "Where (pant) are (pant) we?" Before I could answer I was pulled down onto a comfy surface. Then when I felt comfortable, my blindfold was taken off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IssueshaveI: I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm getting closer to actually thinking where this is going to go. (nervous laugh) Well, please review! I appreciate it a lot! Thank you all! Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah/Happy Kwanza!!


	4. Explinations

IssueshaveI: Whoo hoo! I'm back! Sorry it seems to be taking me forever to update. The holidays were hectic beyond belief and I've been a bit busy. However, I've figured out how to play the guitar! XD It's awesome! Well, okay, so I can't _really_ play it, but I can play things like Amazing Grace!! XP Don't forget you guys, please review. I love hearing things about my story! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just a key chain of Kurama in chibi form Hehehehe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" I asked confused. I looked around at my surroundings. I had been taken to a couch where Keiko sat. The other boys sat in chairs. But, there was another person in the room. I turned my head to Keiko questioning her as to who it was.

"Katie, this is one of the people that's going to help you." Keiko answered.

_Wait a second. I thought they said that a **person** was going to help me, not some people. What's going on?! _Still confused I nodded. "Hello." Was the only thing that I could get out of my throat. The old lady sat in a cushioned chair. Her hair was a greyish-pink and she looked quite old. She nodded her head in a greeting, her eyes closed.

Again, I looked around the room. Yusuke was talking quietly to Kuwabara. The few words out of their conversation I could catch were "Koenma" "late" and "toddler". Becoming more confused every moment, I looked over at Hiei. He was the only one not in a chair. He leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. He almost seemed asleep but his head twitched at some of the talking in the room.

Getting bored at watching Hiei almost sleeping, I looked over at Kurama. His face seemed soft, and it looked like he was contemplating about something. I stared at him for a while, his long red hair hypnotizing me. Then he finally realized that I was looking at him, looked back and smiled. Not only did he smile with his mouth, he smiled with his eyes. My eyes widened that he had seen me and I quickly looked away. Keiko saw me and nudged my side. I looked up at her and glared. She always knew.

Yusuke then whispered something that went to Keiko. She gasped and stared at me. Suddenly, the whole room grew quiet. **Everyone's** eyes were fixed on me. I became rather uncomfortable. "W-What? What is it?" Keiko put her hand on my shoulder and whispered, "We know what happened to your parents."

My eyes grew about the size of grapefruits. "WHAT?!? WHERE ARE THEY! WHAT HAPPENED?!?" I started to shake her and my tears came bubbling up again. My shaking grew less violent as I started to cry. My eyes over flowed with tears and I pulled my hands away from her and softly started crying. Between my sobbing, I managed to get out the words, "Where are they?…"

I looked around, trying to search for my answer. Yusuke was looking down, almost seeming sympathetic. Kuwabara seemed like he was trying to find the right words to say to comfort me but was failing miserably. Hiei still lay against the wall, no movement or any sign of sympathy. Kurama was the only one actually looking at me. His eyes bore into my soul, searching every corner. I felt so empty and yet, so filled with sadness. He came to my side and put a hand to my shoulder. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, making my eyesight a little blurry.

"Where are they?" I asked again. But this time, my mouth was dry and it sound like a frog had croaked it out. Kurama whispered softly, sadness tracing his eyes, "They've been kidnapped Katie." My tears stopped as suddenly as they had come. My eyes grew wide again and I screamed out, "WHAT?!?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara feel down from how loud I had screamed. The others just winced at the volume. My eyes filled with sadness and anger. "Where are they? WHERE?!" I gritted through my teeth. Kurama sighed and spoke as soft as before, "We do not know where they have been taken."

_No. No no no no no. I can't believe this crud! My parents couldn't have been kidnapped! I mean, they just, they just couldn't! _I closed my eyes and started thinking about how horrible this situation was and how I knew it couldn't be true. As this was happening, something spoke in my mind. _Pathetic ningen. You're so called parents **have** been kidnapped. You can't deny it. Hn. _My eyes shot open. I looked around the room. "Who said that?" No one spoke, except for Hiei. He smirked and said his now famous "Hn."

I was rather scared that someone had spoke to me in my mind but Keiko grabbed my attention from it. "Katie, we need to test some things about you." She looked away from my eyes, but faced me. "You know that strange reaction you were having with your hands?" I nodded in understanding. "Well, you see, it's hard to explain…" she stuttered.

Yusuke just sighed and said, "Your mother is a demon." I stared at him in disbelief. "Wait, what? There is no such things as demons." I started laughing. "What the heck are you guys talking about? Was this just some stupid prank?" Kurama sat down next to me, his eyes serious. "No Katie. This is not some prank. There are demons. They live among us." My eyes grew wide. "What?"

Kurama nodded and closed his eyes. "There are demons living with you in this world full of humans. Many are cunning and deceiving, they also will eat a human as their meal." I gasped. "It's true. However, some demons are nice and fight against the unruly ones." I nodded, still not completely understanding. "As an example, I am a demon." I started becoming scared and scrambled over to Keiko. Kurama laughed. "No, it's alright. I am not going to harm you. You see, I was once a fox demon that stole from lower class demons. One day I was shot down by a bounty hunter and neared death. Fortunately, I was able to have my soul escape my body. I traveled to the human world and merged my soul with an unborn baby. This is how Shuichi Minamino was born. I planned to leave they body of the human when he turned ten years of age, but I cared for my human mother and couldn't leave her side."

I grew soft at his story and turned to Keiko. "Is he telling the truth." Keiko nodded. I was startled for a moment, then relaxed. "Kurama? So, you're a good demon?" I asked. He nodded his reply. I sighed. _Wait. Is anyone else a demon?_ Scared again, Hiei hned. "Huh?" I stated confused. Hiei smirked and walked off. _Ooookay…_

"Katie," Yusuke started again. "Your mother was a demon. She was a lesser-known demon. She was a demon from a coyote tribe. Your father was well known throughout the Sprit World even as a wizard." _Sprit World? _"He was the one that used his arrow to catch Aku, the demon that almost took over the Sprit World." (Yes, I know I took the name from Samurai Jack, but I ran out of ideas!)

"Sprit World?" I asked, now completely comfused.

The old lady spoke. "It is the place where King Enma lives. His son, Koenma is our boss. It is also the place that has souls from the dead judged to where they will be placed, in heaven or hell."

"Oh…" I said, acting completely stupid. "My dad caught a bad demon? Is that good?"

The old lady spoke again. "It is very good. Actually, your father was the one rewarded with the part of head detective. He would go after the worst demons and would eliminate them."

"Wow." I giggled. "And I thought he was just a silly banker."

Keiko snickered. "No, he's more than that Katie. Way much more."

Kurama continued the explanation. "Your father was looking for a thief one day, and became wounded. Your mother took him to her tribe and they healed him. He immediately fell in love. Sadly, their love was forbidden in your mother's tribe, so the fled here, to the human world. They wed and later, had you. So you are part coyote and part witch."

"Okay, can we just hold the phone for a minute here?" I asked, holding my throbbing head. "This is a lot to take in." Keiko nodded. I smiled over at her and then the others. "Thank you all for telling me this though. And, where am I?" I had finally realized that I hadn't asked for my location.

Kuwabara replied with a messed up grin. "You are in Genkai's temple."

"Genkai? Who's Genkai?" I asked, becoming confused again.

Kurama chuckled and said, "This is Genkai." Then he pointed to the old lady with the greyish-pink hair. "Oh…" I replied, feeling stupid again.

Yusuke fell out of his chair laughing as did Kuwabara. Keiko giggled quietly. Genkai just sipped a cup of tea next to her and muttered something about dimwits. Kurama, or at least when I turned to look at him had a gold glint in his eye. "Kurama? What's with your eyes?" He neared me closer and closer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IssueshaveI: I think I leave it there. Hehehe. You'll just have to review me so I update quicker and don't leave you with this cliffhanger for much longer. Please review. My and my kitty would love hearing from you readers! Right Neko-chan?

Kitty: (mews)

IssueshaveI: Yup! That's my kitty! Ja ne!


	5. Going home? maybe not

IssueshaveI: Hey y'all. I've gotten bored and decided to update. I love hearing from you guys so please, **please** review me! And thank you Inurose and WhitBlackKaySnape for reviewing chappie 4! And I have a question for WhitBlackKaySnape. Are you both reviewing this and do you both own one account? Okay, maybe that was two questions but, oh well. XD

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I'd be one of the happiest girls alive. Too bad I'm not. Lol. I also don't own the song 'Nobody's home'. Avril Lavine does. (I got the lyrics off xD) Oh, and I don't own the lyrics to 'Lean on me' either. You'll see how these come in to play later on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K-Kurama? W-What are you doing?" My eyes grew as wide as softballs as his face inched closer to mine. I started blushing again. _Crud! Why am I blushing this time?!?_ His eyes flashed the color gold again and I moved as far back as my back would allow me to go without falling into the couch. Too late. I feel into the couch's cushions and he still came closer to me. I closed my eyes in fright. _Don't let him hurt me…_ Then, I felt something soft touch my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw a white piece of cloth on it. "H-Huh?" I looked up at Kurama as he pulled back his hand with the white handkerchief and smiled at me. "You're mascara had run."

"Oh." I managed to say. _That was way too creepy. And for a minute, I thought he was going to…_ I started to blush again. Keiko giggled at my foolishness, and I elbowed her stomach again. I sat up and rubbed my head that had hit the couch a little too hard.

I looked over at the others. Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking and laughing like usual. Hiei still was no where to be found. Keiko was smiling behind me and playing with the blue penguin doll she always had with her. Kurama, well he was just sitting and staring, at me! I blushed under his gaze and transferred my attention to Keiko.

"So, Keiko? Would you mind if we went back home now? I mean, isn't this enough information to have for one day?" I looked down after hearing what I had said. It sounded ruder out loud than it did when I said it to myself. When I looked up again, Keiko was shaking her head no. "Why not?" I asked. She looked at the blue penguin and said softly. "You have to stay here."

"Why?" I questioned again. She turned her attention back to me and whispered. "You don't really have a home right now. Minors aren't allowed to live by themselves until they're 18, you know that. And right now, your parents aren't, well, here. Also, we don't want you to get hurt. What if the people who kidnapped your parents come to get you?" I looked down. There was no possible way I could go against her argument. Everything she said made sense, and was true. "Then," my voice was shaking and horse. "W-Where do I sleep?"

Genkai nodded her head. "Someone show her the guest bedroom." I looked over at Keiko, hoping that she could show me the way. Sadly, she was looking down. I could tell she didn't know where it was. I wouldn't blame her, this house seemed much more like a maze. Kuwabara stood up and shouted proudly, "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will take Katie to her room!" I rolled my eyes, walked over to him, grabbed his arm and said, "Come on Kuwabara, just show me where to room is." Kuwabara nodded and started to walk down a hall and I followed.

25 minutes later

_Okay, this is ridiculous._ "Where's my room Kuwabara!" I started to shout at him, becoming impatient. Kuwabara put a finger to his head trying to think. _I doubt that'll work. _"Hm, I don't know." He said in his scratchy voice. I fumed. "Kuwabara, I am not in one of my best moods right now, and I just want to get to my room!!!!" Kuwabara cowered at my temper.

Right at that time, someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around, still angry and shouted, "WHAT?!?" loudly. Yusuke shuddered. I glared at him with slits in my eyes. Yusuke pointed to a door on my right. "Huh?" I asked and looked at the door.

There was a gold plate on the door that said, 'Guest Bedroom'. I fumed again and smacked Kuwabara over the head. "You dimwit! It was there all along!!!! Uh!" I opened the door and stomped inside. Before I turned around to close the door, I gasped. The room was beautiful! The walls were a lilac color with a silver trim. The bed was a dark purple with black lamps on both sides. The dresser was the same color as the bed and a white daisy in a vase lay on top of it.

I slowly walked over to the bed and touched the comforter. It felt so soft! I sat down on it and bounced a little. I smiled at the boys, walked back over to the door, and closed it in their faces. Feeling very confident at what I had done, I turned the boom-box next to my bed to the radio setting. I sat down and listened to the ending of _Breaking the Habit_ by Linkin Park. Then the DJ came on:

"All right everyone! Let's hear it for Likin Park!" Some clapping and whistling was heard from behind the DJ's microphone. "Woo! Now here's a song that Avril has on her newest album!"

The song started. I listened to the lyrics:

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

I started getting into it and bobbing my head to the beat. Even though it was a slower song, I could still feel the beat.

What's wrong, What's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

My eyes grew wide at hearing those lyrics. I stopped moving to the beat and listened more.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

My eyes welled up with tears. It felt like this girl was me. It really was me. I could tell. Tears flowed down my cheeks as the song continued.

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's loosing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's loosing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside…oh oh._

_She's lost inside, lost inside…oh oh yeah._

As the song ended,I fell down into my sheets crying some more. My tears soaked the pillow sheet and I must have been crying too loud. Someone knocked on my door. I couldn't reply, my voice was too dry and while I tried to speak, it didn't work.

"Katie? Are you alright?" It was Keiko. Figures. _Everyone here is trying to help me when I cry._ _Why can't they just leave me alone?! _I didn't answer her. She opened the door and sat down at the foot of my bed. She turned off the radio, put a hand to my shoulder, and made me look at her. "What?" I managed to croak out.

"Katie." She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "I know this is really hard for you. But it's for the best. You know it is." I buried my head back into the pillow. "Here." I looked up. "Huh?"

In her hand she held a cd case. "What's this?" I asked as I sat up and wiped away some of my tears. Keiko smiled at me. "It's a mix. It has a lot of your favorites, and some new ones that I've heard recently. All of them are happy. And there's a surprise on it too." She winked at me during the last sentence.

"Huh?" I asked again. "What do you mean, 'surprise'?" Keiko just giggled and put it at my side. "If you listen to it, you'll find out." Then she walked out of my room, waving a goodbye to me. "Oookay then." I sat up and put the cd in the boom-box. I listened to most of the songs and then it finally came to one I hadn't heard for a long time. There was an acoustic guitar playing along with the voice I turned up the volume a bit.

_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow._

_Lean on me, when you're not strong._

_And I'll be your friend._

_I'll help you carry on._

_For it won't be long_

_'Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on._

I started to listen to it closely. _I've heard that voice somewhere. Oh my gosh, is that? It is! It's…it's Kurama!!!_ Laying down on my bed, I laughed lightly.

Please, swallow your pride.

If I have things, you need to borrow

For no one can fill those of your needs

That you don't let show.

Lean on me, when you're not strong.

And I'll be your friend.

I'll help you carry on.

For it won't be long,

'Till I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on.

If there is a load you have to bear

That you can't carry.

I'm right up the road.

I'll share your load.

If you just call me.

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand.

We all need somebody to lean on.

I just might have a problem that you'd understand.

We all need somebody to lean on.

Lean on me, when you're not strong.

And I'll be your friend.

I'll help you carry on.

For it won't be long,

'Till I'm gonna need,

Somebody to lean on.

When the song finally ended, I had fallen asleep with a smile on my face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IssueshaveI: I'll leave it at that. I had wayyyy too much fun with this chapter. Please write me a review and tell me what you think. Maybe I'll start on chapter 6 sooner! Maybe even tonight! Hope you enjoyed this! Toodles!!!


	6. What's he doing?

IssueshaveI: Hey. Sorry it's been taking me forever to update. I hope that you all really do like my story. Sometimes it feels like I'm not all that good. Oh well. XP I hope that all of you are well and would be very kind to review this chappie.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I probably wouldn't be on my computer writing a story with another character on it on a website where my idea could be taken…or would I?…

* * *

I could smell roses. A whole bush of them. My nose was tingling with the sent. I tried to walk closer to it, feeling the need to find their location. I heard something, someone, calling my name. I inched closer the voice, which was mixed with the wonderful smell. My body started to shake. _Why am I shaking? I'm not doing this._ And finally, I opened my eyes. They were locked with someone else's. A pair of green emerald ones. 

"KURAMA!" I screamed as I pushed myself further away from him. Kurama's faced showed a combination of concern and confusion. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in my bed, still in my clothes from last night. My sheets had been pushed to the bottom of my bed and I had a red mark on my cheek from laying on my hand. "W-What are you doing here?" I hadn't looked at his clothing and started to blush. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and no top. I turned to look away.

"I came in when I heard some grunting coming from inside your room. I looked at your bed and you were moving in harsh motions so I tried to shake you awake." Kurama explained to me very carefully. His eyes still showed concern. "O-oh…" I felt embarrassed again. "Well, my mom did always say I slept like a squirrel in a blender…" I laughed at the thought. Kurama must have found it amusing too and he lightly chuckled.

_Mom…I had forgotten…_ "Mom…" I looked up at him, not knowing what to say except everything I felt. Sad, alone, embarrassed, depressed, all of them couldn't express how I felt at that moment. (yes, again) I started to tear up again. My vision became blurry and all I could see was Kurama's face. It looked sympathetic, like before. I looked away again and buried my face in my pillow. I cried like that for what seemed like days, when I felt a hand caress my back. "H-Huh?" I brought my face up to see Kurama smiling at me. "It's alright. You cry all you need to." His comfort brought some warmth into my almost frozen soul.

I tried to smile back, feeling like I needed to, but I couldn't. Tears came to my eyes again and I buried my face into my pillow once more. I sobbed loudly, then felt some arms wrap around me. _What in the world? _Kurama had pulled me close to him in a tight embrace. Wanting to sob into something, I hid my face in his chest and cried. He rubbed my back soothingly and cooed into my ear saying "It's alright. You'll be okay. Cry all you need to."

After a few minutes, more like twenty, I pulled my face away and started to wipe my face with my sleeve. Getting most of my tears off my cheeks, I looked up at Kurama. He was calm. Smiling down at me. I smiled back up at him and started to laugh. "I'm sorry I did that. That was an over reaction…" As my voice trailed off in the last sentence, I turned my face towards the ground. Kurama hooked a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. _What is he doing?… _I started to blush. "Don't feel embarrassed about how you feel. I know this is hard. To loose one parent is a terrible thing, but to loose them both would be like loosing your soul." I stared into his eyes noticing that he told the truth. I nodded at his statement and my eyes started to tear up once more. Kurama shook his head. "Now don't you cry again." Gently, he took his forefinger and glided it under my eyes to wipe away my tears. I smiled at him.

"Kurama, why are you so kind to me? You don't even know me. Not personally that is." He chuckled and said, "Because I can relate. My father died when I was little. I don't remember him much." _Oh my gosh. I-I never would have thought…_ "Oh my gosh. Kurama I'm so sorry." I looked at him with my best sympathetic face. He chuckled. "It's alright. I've just learned to handle my sadness." I nodded in agreement. "Well, thanks for caring Kurama…" I blushed, still seeing only his bare chest. He smiled, said, "Come here", and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh Katie" came the person from outside my door with a cheery voice. "Did you listen to the c-" My door opened and there stood Keiko, dumbfounded. "d?"

"K-Keiko?" I stammered out the words.

Keiko just blushed and closed the door. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was interrupting anything." I blushed even harder at her statement. "WHAT?" I pried myself out of Kurama's grasp and ran over to the door to tell her the truth. When I opened the door, all I could see, was a pair of pigtails turning down a corner. "KEIKO!" I screamed as I leaned further out of the doorway. I must have leaned too far. I fell flat on my face.

"Hahahahahaha!" I heard two boys laughing at my fall. One with a low, silly sounding guffaw, the other just silly. I looked up and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara with Keiko. Keiko, trying to stifle a laugh, exclaimed, "Couldn't you have stayed where you were so I had evidence?" _What? _I tried to think back to what had happened? _What in the world is she…oh…Kurama._ I blushed, "Keiko! Nothing was happening! N-Nothing." Keiko giggled and winked as Kurama carefully tip-toed around me to get out of my room. Then he put a hand down to me and pulled me up. I smiled at him, not noticing that I was still holding his hand. Keiko nudged me, figuring that I had noticed. I blushed a bright cherry red, let go of his hand, and locked myself in my room. _Okay, what just happened?…_

-Outside Katie's room. (3rd person)-

Yusuke and Kuwabara had finished their laugh and walked off. Keiko had giggled, elbowed Kurama a little, and walked off. Kurama just stood there, completely unaware of what the other's were talking about. He sensed something.

"Hello Hiei." Hiei walked slowly around a corner and stood next to the red haired boy. "What where those idiots talking about?" Kurama shook his head. "I'm afraid, I do not know, Hiei." Hiei hned his famous hn and leaned against the piece of wall next to Katie's door. "What's the onna so embarrassed about?" Hiei motioned towards Katie's door. "Hm?" Kurama looked over at Hiei. "What do you mean?"

"She's 'freaking out' over something, but she won't speak it in her mind." Hiei scoffed at the somewhat rude behavior of the girl. "Hiei." Kurama warned. "You know you're not supposed to be reading peoples minds when they aren't aware of it." Hiei hned again and changed his position. _Hm,_ Kurama thought, _I wonder what is wrong with Katie. I hope she isn't crying again. _Hiei smirked again. "What is it Hiei?"

"You like her, don't you?" Hiei teased. Kurama's eyes widened at this outburst. "What are you talking about Hiei? I don't like her, I just can relate to her." "Right, Kurama. I'll just go polish my sword." Hiei then walked off, smirking to himself.

_I don't like her, I couldn't like her…could I?_ Kurama opened Katie's bedroom door a crack and peered inside. He saw her brushing her hair in front of a mirror. He blushed a bit and quickly, but gently, closed the door. He leaned against the wall at the side of Katie's room and sunk down to the floor. _If I don't like her, then why am I blushing?_

_

* * *

_

IssueshaveI: Okay that was most likely my corniest chapter ever. I'm so sorry for all of the OOC in there. I know some of the stuff was a bit out there. But, I would like to see some reviews! For me, the saying "Out of sight, out of mind" really works well. If I don't see some reviews, I will most likely forget about updating. I hope this chapter wasn't as bad as I think it was! Ja ne!


End file.
